


It's a pleasure for you to come

by kizi1999



Category: DanPlan, actuallyoddplan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Awkward Crush, Blushing, Childhood Friends, Dom Elias, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Jojay ship is just mentioned and a little bit of hint, KardverseAU, M/M, Moaning, Nervousness, Shy and awkward, Sub Hosuh, Teasing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizi1999/pseuds/kizi1999
Summary: In a week, there will be a Trial Battle between four kingdoms. Heart, Spade, Diamond and Club. The Kings are very much tired with their trainings, checking on documents and more royalty stuff they got to do before participate the event.Elias, Jack of Diamond, is filling in the documents for his younger brother, tired and surprised to hear a knock on the door. He is very shocked to see his childhood crush standing in front of him, asking for a "pleasurable" favour.This is a Kardverse AU (from IG) fanfic.
Relationships: Elias Lim/Hosuh Lee, Joseph Catalanello/Jay Ko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	It's a pleasure for you to come

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Kardverse AU fanfic but not canon in the AU universe. I better not seeing any one of you mentioned this fanfic around my IG feed and also, no drama. This is all fictional, so don't take it too seriously.
> 
> If you don't know Kardverse, easy to say. Hosuh, Ann, Daniel and Stephen are Kings in different kingdoms. JoCat, Jay, Elias and Gavin are Jacks in different kingdoms.  
> Hosuh is Daniel's ex-suitor and Elias have always been in love with Hosuh since they're little. That is all you need to know about this fanfic rn-
> 
> ((Sorry for the grammar errors, brain goes brr brr))

It was a sunny morning in the Kingdom of Diamond. Elias took a glance at his parents' old grandfather clock, it was ten it the morning, sharp. The blue haired guy stretched his arms in the air.

"Three documents done, two more to go." Elias sighed, placing down his pen on the table. He have been answering and filling in the docoments since the dawn. He trained Daniel, the King of Diamond, with sword fighting as it is Daniel's specialty in battle. And it is not a surprise that Daniel beat him in a match.

His little brother have always been practice with his sword fighting skills since he was little. Daniel is very talented with it, and it is something that Elias proud of.

To be honest, Elias was very excited for the day of the Trial to come. He couldn't held in the butterflies in his stomach whenever he think of the day. The guy just couldn't wait to see his childhood friend. Hosuh Lee, the King of Spade. 

Hosuh always have a gentle look on his face, an adorable smile, well mannered personality and his soft spoken voice made Elias melts everytime the king called his name. It is a no secret for Daniel and the Jacks, except Gavin, that he have always been head over heels for Hosuh. 

Just the thought of seeing Hosuh could make Elias grinning like a dork.

Too bad the King of Spade have a rocky bond with the Lim brothers after Daniel cancelled their engagement for 'unknown' reason. Both Daniel and Hosuh didn't have romantic feelings for each other, but they agreed to combine their kingdoms to gain more benefits for their people.

The smile of Elias' face quickly faded away as the thought of Hosuh ignoring them at the battle arena. But it is time for Elias to continue to work, Daniel is asleep after a long day of training yesterday. So Elias thought it is a good idea for him to taking over his job and let Daniel rest.

As soon as Elias pick up his pen....

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Elias tilted his head in confusion as he is looking at the door. "Who would come this early to see me?" He thought, feeling tired and lazy to move his butt away from the chair. Elias shrugged his laziness off and stood up, making his way towards the door. He pulled the heavy brown door, pinching the bridge of his nose and with a stern voice said, "Look, King Daniel is resting for a day and I'm busy getting ready-"

A soft spoken voice spoke, "Jack of Diamond...?"

Elias quickly shut his mouth as soon as he recognized the voice, he opened his eyes and without a doubt, he felt the blood rushing towards his face. 

"H-Ho-HOSUH?" Elias blurted out the king's name, causing the smaller guy to jump a bit. "W-what are you doing here?" The jack asked.

"Um.. Good morning to you too, Jack of Diamond." Hosuh said, he tilted his head to look inside the office. "May I come in?"

The Jack of Diamond quickly flushed, awkwardly did a hand gesture as an invitation for the smaller guy to come in. Hosuh just gave him a smile and nodded his head before entering the office.

Elias turned around to close the door, "So Ang- I mean, Hosuh.. Why are you here?" His question made the king quickly change his attention to Elias. "Excuse me??" Hosuh questioned back at him.

Within a second after Hosuh said it, Elias finally realized how rude he must've sounded like. "Oh shoot- N-no! I don't m-mean it like that!" He stuttered, then he corrected himself. "What's brings you here?"

The King took a seat on the blue haired guy's chair while the Jack placed himself on the edge of the table. Elias took notice that Hosuh is fidgeting and quickly grew nervous. Which is unsual for him because Hosuh have always give out a formal proper personality.

He waited patiently for the answer. Hosuh slowly playing with his ponytail to calm himself and gave Elias a glance, but quickly look away as their eyes met. Elias found it to be cute that his childhood is being all shy and cute in front of him. He cleared his throat, "I-it's okay, t-take your time." Elias tried to reassure the cute king.

Hosuh let go a chuckle as he heard Elias's stutters. "Um, okay..." Hosuh shyly smiled. He walked closer towards the blue haired Jack, leaving Elias to rapidly blushed as Hosuh stood in front of him. 

"Well... You know that the Trial is getting closer, right?" Hosuh innocently asked.

The Jack of Diamond nodded his head, "Err.. Yeah? Do you need me to help you with anything?" 

The young king fidgeting his fingers, "Um, well... I'm- I'm kinda stressed out with training and it's been a tiring day for me at my kingdom..." Hosuh paused for a while, then he continued. "You know... With my dad and the queen, putting a lot of expectations..." Elias carefully listening to his childhood friend but couldn't take his eyes off from his crush. "Well, I wanted to take the weight off my shoulders for once... But I'm not sure what to do." Hosuh explained. 

Hosuh had a habit to tell a whole story instead of telling something straight to the point. To be honest, it is one of Elias' pet peeves but if it's from someone he cherished... He can accept their imperfections, he didn't mind it if it's means that he get to spend more time with Hosuh.

But when the King of Spade brought his eyes to look at Elias, Elias quickly look away and faked his coughs. "So I asked Jo... And Jay too since he is there to bothering Jo." Hosuh giggled at the end, then he continued. "You know how much Jay loves to tease Jo, just to get a reaction out of it."

"I asked them about some ways to release my stress and Jay..." The silverette's face grew a little redder. "I.. I don't know what **it** means, but Jocat was furious at Jay for talking about **it** with me... And Jay said that you've done **it** before." Hosuh shrunken himself as he finished.

Elias gave him a confuse look, "And what is this... ' **it** ' thing that he talked about with you?" Hosuh's answer made Elias want to choke Jay, the Jack of Heart, so much.

"Pleasuring yourself."

Hosuh answered it with a blank expression, leaving Elias to be as red as a tomato. Elias opened his mouth but quickly shut it, processing his minds and thoughts together before saying something wrong. 

"Jack of Diamond?" Hosuh called Elias' title out, he's already stood up from the seat to wave his hand in front of the jack's face. "Hello? Jack of Diamond?"

Elias shook his head and brought himself back to reality. "I-.. Hosuh, with all respect I say this... What the fuck did Jay talk to you?" Elias asked in a stern voice, he sounded like a babysitter being upset with the kids. Hosuh tilted his head in confusion, "Nothing much, he just said that you would know it the best?" Hosuh answered.

 _"Jay Ko, pick a fucking weapon right now because I'm going to be beat your crap in the Trial Battle."_ Elias thought while sweetly smiling at his cute innocent crush.

"You know I've never met the Club duo and... I.. I wanted to ask Daniel about it first..." Hosuh softly said it, then he continued. "But.. I'm not ready to forgive him yet..." He pouted, embarrassingly admitting his childish side.

Elias just chuckled at Hosuh, causing the young king to give out a reaction. "It's not funny!" Hosuh said, crossing his arms. "I know, I know... Sorry but that's so cute of you-" Elias quickly covered his mouth before letting the whole sentence out.

The king look at him, but not because of Elias's slipped words... "So... Jack of Diamond, can you show it to me?" 

"Uh.. Wha-"

"You know, pleasuring yourself-"

Elias quickly covering Hosuh's mouth, he jumped off from the table and stood in front of the smaller guy. "Hosuh, don't say that out loud!" He whispered, he's about to take charge here but quickly melts when the king placed his hand on Elias' hands to remove them from his face. "Why not? It is a bad thing?"

Elias composed himself and scratched the back of his head, ruffling his messy and fluffy hair. "I-.. No but-"

"Then please show it to me..." Hosuh asked, Elias's face is completely red. He have the opportunity right now.

To hold Hosuh closely to his chests.

To have the king whimper and moaning his name.

To have his hands running through his crush's body.

To look at him with the loving eyes that Elias have been keeping it as a secret.

 **But... That would be** **wrong.**

Elias sighed, gently put both of his hands on Hosuh's shoulders and slowly rubbing his thumb on them. "Hosuh... I know you're not the brightest when it's come to this kind of things..." Elias said with a weak smile, "Do you mean what Jay's even talking about?"

Hosuh look at him, tilting his head a bit. "Of course I do, it's means...." The smaller guy quickly look away before he continued. "Mastrubate... Am I wrong?" He said.

The fluffy blue haired guy had his eyes open wide, his lips are shaking and his face... It is definitely went red because the king took a notice of it too. "J-Jack of Diamond!? Are you okay??"

"I-I.." Elias stuttered, he covered his red face with his hands and muffled a scream. He just couldn't believe it, this can't be real. He have always dreamed of kissing Hosuh, giving him a peck on the cheek, brushing his long bangs that covers his side... And they haven't even done any of those innocent stuffs yet.

Elias cleared his throat and keep himself in composure. Both of Elias and Hosuh are a year older than Daniel but Elias is the eldest among the three with the difference of a few months with Hosuh. But back to business, "Hosuh...Are you sure you're okay with this? I'm asking for your consent right now." He asked in a serious tone, this is not a joking matter to him for sure.

The young king aggressively nod his head, "Yes and I'm not backing up too." He said it with confidence.

Elias let go a soft sigh, "Well.. Then let's set the mood on." He swiped his bangs back, revealing his heterochromiac eyes and put away his smile.

Hosuh not gonna lie, he was intimidated the sudden changes... Elias have always have been a sweetheart towards him and it is rarely for him to see Elias' deep blue and green eyes.. The beautiful green eye with a Diamond Marking in it.

"Hosuh, sit on the table." Elias said it as he is demanding for it. Hosuh hesitated at first but after seeing Elias threw a glare at him, he obeyed.

The silvered hair king gave himself a boost and sat on the table, letting both of his legs hanging on the egde of the table. Elias just grabbed a chair and sat down in front of Hosuh. "Now, lift up your skirt." Elias gave Hosuh another command.

"P-pardon?" Hosuh exclaimed, looking at the taller guy with a disbelief look at his face. "In front of you... W-while you're watching me?" Hosuh could feel his face grew warmer as soon as he finished.

The Jack shrugged, then place his face on his own palm and resting his elbow on the arm rest. "Did I stutter, King of Spade?" Calling out Hosuh's title made the King feel a little... excited.

Hosuh rubbed his thighs against each other, he slowly reached for the end of his skirt. He look at Elias one more time, the blue haired guy have an unamused face on his face... Elias is definitely not kidding about it. Hosuh slowly lift his navy blue skirt up to his pretty legs, revealing how tight his blue see-through stocking hugged his thighs.

The silverette take noticed that Elias literally glued his eyes on the thighs, his face is deeply shaded in crimson red. "Er.. Jack of Diamond?" Hosuh softly called the title. Elias just replied with a hum to show that he heard Hosuh. "Your face is red... Are you okay? Do you want to continue this?" He questioned.

Elias quickly look at him, ignoring his blushing face. "Yeah- yeah! I just-" Elias stopped to wipe his drool that escaped from his mouth. "I-I..." He continue to stutter, "Please... Continue." 

Hosuh let go a shaky breath and grabbed his skirt. As soon as the skirt is lifted around his junk, Elias didn't realized that he was biting his lower lip and felt his member was getting excited. Hosuh took noticed on Elias's reaction, then a lightbulb appeared in his mind.

As soon as seeing it, Hosuh let go of his navy blue skirt. Leaving Elias to be confused and quickly get in a composure. Before Elias could say anything, Hosuh giggled, "Ooh, Jack of Diamond~" He playfully purred, causing Elias to be left speechless.

It made Elias more surprised when Hosuh pull one of his legs closer to his chest and unbuckling his boot, teasing Elias with the sight of his stockings but careful not letting Elias saw his undies. Not even the colour of it.

After the king took off both of his boots, he gave the jack a playful smile. "As a king, can you lift up my skirt?" He playfully giggling afterward, but Elias is gasping for air after hearing it.

Hosuh laughed afterwards, "I was just kidding! You don't need to-" He stopped talking as soon as Elias stood up, taking a step closer towards the smaller guy.

The small body in front of him and the puppy blue eyes Hosuh gave to Elias made the Jack feel like he is hunting for a small prey. He bent down closer to Hosuh's face until they are a few inches away, "As you wish, my king." Elias erotically whispered into Hosuh's ear, causing him to have a shiver down his spine.

The way Hosuh saw it, it looks like Elias grabbed his skirt without hesitation. "Ah-!" Hosuh yelped when the taller guy gently place his large hand on Hosuh's pale thighs. 

The shy Jack let go of the skirt as soon as he heard the yelp. Elias brushed his hair to cover his eyes again. "A-are you okay Ang- I MEAN, Hosuh?" His dominate and intimidating person rapidly broke into a sweetheart and asked Hosuh in full concern. The Spade King look at him and slowly nod his head, leaving Elias to relief. "Ooh.. Thanked god, I thought I make you feel uncomfortable for a second." Elias gently smiled at him, then he asked Hosuh another question. "Are you sure you want to continue this?"

The giggles that Hosuh made Elias melts inside, but the way Hosuh warmly placed his hands on the jack's face and sweetly rubbing Elias's cheeks with his thumbs... It made Elias's heart beats so hard that it could break his rib cage. "Yeah, I'm okay with it. I trust you..." Hosuh exclaimed.

Hosuh moved his hands away from Elias's cheeks and grabbed the other guy's hands. Elias gave him a confuse look for a while until he realized that Hosuh leading his hands towards his thighs, the between his stockings and his bare skin.

Elias neverously opened his mouth to ask Hosuh once again if he is comfortable with it but quickly shut it as Hosuh placed his head on the crooked part of Elias's shoulder. "Please Jack of Diamond, lift my skirt up?" 

"Yes... King of Spade." Elias got his voice together to reply.

Elias slowly sliding and rubbing his hands onto the warm thighs, he spread his fingers, then slowly bent them and teasingly circling the tip of his fingers around Hosuh's upper thighs and nearing his ass. It caused Hosuh to feel the ticklish sensation, "A-ah.. Nnghmm.." The silver haired guy softly moaned into Elias ears, "It tickles..."

Elias kept his composure so hard, he just replied with a chuckle. "Well, it's time I need you to help me with something." 

Hosuh confused as he saw Elias closed his eyes and moved his hands towards the skirt. He grabbed the skirt and lift it up, revealing Hosuh's lower part of his body. The smaller guy quickly blushed, knowingly Elias is standing in front of him. 

Then, Elias said something. "C-can you bite the end of your skirt... Please?" He nervously asked. 

To be honest, Hosuh wanted to pout at him. He wanted to take charge in this case. "Okaaayy, but only because you said please and asked nicely." Hosuh obeyed it and slowly bit the end of his skirt, "Okay, I'm biting it..." Hosuh muffled. The Jack opened his eyes and he swore, he could die in peace after witnessing the sight in front of him.

Hosuh looks really seductive having the skirt between his soft lips, revealing his smooth thighs rubbing against each other because of embarrassement. Not to mention, Elias had to hold himself when he saw the bulge between the other guy's legs. He had to back up a bit just to get the full view of his adorable crush, exposing his beautiful legs and black laced undies.

After seeing the jack gawking at his body, Hosuh quickly look away to hide his blushing face. "Q-quit staring at me..." The silver haired man mumbled, then he continued, "It's... embarrassing..."

Elias back in the reality within a second, "Oh- Yeah, sorry.." He snapped himself and walked closer to Hosuh. "You're just look so... Erotic..." Elias whispered to himself.

"I look.. Erotic?"

The words came out from Hosuh's mouth make Elias froze for a second, he look at the king with a shocked expression on his face that slowly turned into a deep shade of red. "Y-y-you... Heard th-t-that?" Elias questioned with a shaky voice, obviously panicking and nervous about it. He put his hands onto the table, leaving Hosuh to stay in between them. Hosuh slowly nodded his head and look at his thighs while fiddling his fingers, didn't really know how to response to his friend's comment.

The king took a bravery to look back at Elias, who's still froze in front of him as if he's in North Pole. Hosuh sighed, he placing his slender fingers on Elias's hand. Elias jolted a bit when he felt it and saw Hosuh pouted. Hosuh release the skirt away from his mouth, "Jack of Diamond, I'm literally as same age as you. Don't treat me like I'm this soft innocent boy." He pinched the blue haired man's cheek.

"I-I..." Elias couldn't help to crack a smile on his face, he never knew Hosuh is a needy person. "I just don't want to mess it up." Elias let go a relief sigh, then he continued, "To be honest... I'm really nervous... This is the first for me, someone is asking me to show how to... Yeaaah..." He finished it with a rub behind his own neck.

"Oh.. It is fine!" Hosuh smiled, he took Elias' hand again while his another hand is lifting up his skirt. Elias continously look at his hand and back to Hosuh's eyes. And then, it touched Hosuh's bulge. "Ahh-" Hosuh let a whimper, he closed his eyes and let go of Elias's hand. "I.. It's rises up when you touched me earlier..." Hosuh shyly said it.

Hosuh put his both of his hands behind his friend's neck and pulling him closer until their foreheads touched, "Now... Can you show me how I'm suppose to pleasuring myself?" He purred, leaving Elias to slowly make his way towards Hosuh's ear.

"Let's start it slow.." The jack whispered in a nervous voice and started to kiss Hosuh's ear. Hosuh flinched and then suddenly felt the finger tips stroking the head of Hosuh's member on his undies. The light touches somehow made Hosuh feel unsatisfied and wanted more. "J-Jack of D-Diamond.. I like the way you to touch me but-"

Hosuh stopped as he felt Elias sucking the crooked side of his tender neck and a tighten grip on his cock at the same time, "Nnnghhhnn~" Hosuh tried to hold in his moans by covering his mouth, Elias deeply kissing his neck... He unbuttoned the king's blue cloak and tossed it away at the corner of the office. 

The blue haired man tugged Hosuh's light blue shirt's collar and revealing his collarbone and without hesitations, Elias aggressively sucking it. "J-Jack of D-DiaaAAahh~" Hosuh moaned loudly, causing the Jack's hand to make his way inside of the black lacey undies.

"Jack of Diamond?" Hosuh called his title out when he felt the long fingers directly touch his cock. Elias lift the skirt up to see Hosuh's six inch member that peeking out of the black undies, it caused Elias to swallow his saliva and wanted to take a quick look at Hosuh.

But the King rushed his head on Elias's chests and hid his shame, the blood without a doubt rushing to his dick as Elias could feel a twitch under his palm. "E-Eli-" Hosuh stuttered, but he stopped to correct himself. 

"I-I... Jack of D-diamond.." Hosuh slowly brushing the back of the blue head, "T-touch me more.." He whimpered.

Elias's head wanted to let go a steam of heat, he didn't look at Hosuh because he knew the smaller guy couldn't handle this much of embarrassement but there's nothing wrong with a little question. 

"Hrm? Where do you want me to touch you?" Elias asked in a blunt way while having a smirk on his face. Hosuh didn't give any reaction and just stayed quiet, Elias saw that Hosuh's ears grew rosy. "Hosssuuhh? I don't know where to pleasure you if you didn't tell me~" Elias said it in a hot voice, which once again, make Hosuh's cock twitched in his palm.

"T-touch..." Hosuh gulped before he continue, "T-touch m-my..."

"... Penis..." Hosuh softly whispered it, Elias chuckled at the cute behaviour of his childhood friend. "That's more like it." Elias said, then continue to kissing Hosuh's pale neck while stroking the junk gently, pressing the base of the tiny head too.

The whimpers and squirms that escaped from Hosuh's mouth, every stroke... Hosuh let go a moan. But suddenly, Elias stopped stroking it.

The king look rose his head away from the chests and look at Elias, "Jack of Diamond?"

The fluffy haired guy ignore the call and heavily panting round Hosuh's chests, his large hand also started to travel upwards towards Hosuh's chests too. "J-Jack-" He gasped as soon as his felt the lips were placed on his nipple. The hand also started to pinch it.

Elias started to twirling his tongue on the thin light blue fabric, circling around the pink bud and gently kissed it softly before sucking it. He rubbing the other nipple with his index finger and his middle finger, making the perky nipple to expose the bud. Hosuh slowly moving his hands to Elias's shoulders, "H-hey, it feels weird aa- EliaAAsss~" He loudly moaned like a girl as Elias decided to squeeze his chest.

The Jack of Diamond quickly stop sucking the silverette's chest and tilt his head upwards to look at Hosuh. He can't believed it... His crush just sexually moaned his name. "Y-y-you.." Elias stuttered.

"E-Elias?" Hosuh softly called out his name once again, Elias froze.

"This is bad, this is bad-" Elias repeatedly think of that sentence, he could feel his muscles wanted to pin Hosuh down on the surface of the table, hard.

"Elias? Are you okay?"

Tha jack's legs slowly becoming weak, he can't just ignore the fact someone who he have love for long moaned his name.

"Why did you stop?" The king moving his hand on Elias's muscular chests, then he continued. "Please touch me more... Elias..." He pleaded.

 **That's it.** Pretty sure Elias's member had to stand up too after hearing that.

Without any hestitation, Elias hungrily put his mouth and began to suck Hosuh's perky nipple again. "H-hey! Elias-" The king said his name again, he's definitely caught off guard when Elias changed.

"Ah, ahh.. Ahn!" Hosuh put his hands on Elias's shoulders and tried to push him away, but quickly weaken when Elias decided to use his tongue. Licking, sucking, twirling and kissing it, "Nnggh, Eliasss~" Hosuh cried the name again, causing Elias to give another strong squeeze on his another chest.

The moans Hosuh made only Elias wanted to be more aggressive towards him. He separated his lips away from Hosuh's nipple, didn't mind the pool of saliva he left on the thin fabric that become transparent. Elias flushed seeing Hosuh's perky nipple appear under the his shirt, then Hosuh quickly cover his chests with his pale hands. "Hosuh?" Elias called out his friend's name.

Hosuh avoiding making eye contact with the heterochromiac guy, "I-I'm not a girl, nothing will c-come out from there." He fidgeted.

"Pfft- Hahaha!" Elias laughed charmingly at the king's comment. "Sorry, sorry... You're just so beautiful." He smiled sweetly and then cupped Hosuh's plumpy ass. Hosuh jolted and Elias lifted him up with care, and took a seat of his chair, letting the smaller guy to sit on his laps while facing his face.

"I'm so tired from all of that action while standing..." Elias joked and gave Hosuh a weak smile, "From how you-.. Um.. React.. I think your sensitive spots are..." Elias paused when he noticed Hosuh look at him, but having a desperate look in his blue eyes. "I-I.. Er-.. Y-your n-n-nipples a-and.. you n-need to arouse- yourself o-on yo-your thighs-" He finished the stuttering sentence.

Hosuh didn't say nor reply anything which causing Elias to be confuse. "Hosuh? What's wrong? You... Didn't like that?" The blue haired asked in concern, gently brushing Hosuh's bangs too.

Hosuh calmly took Elias's hand, the jack could feel the shakiness from it. The smaller boy crossed his legs across Elias's laps, adjusting himself to bring himself closer to the jack.

The silverette king dropped Elias's hand on his lap and made it rub the bulge through his skirt. The heterochromiac guy gawked at the Hosuh, looking at his flushed face and then back at his hand. Soon, he lifted his skirt, letting Elias stroking his hardened member.

"Nngh.. E-Elias.." Hosuh cried, there's a tear in his eyes, Elias just swallowed his saliva down as he felt the precum started to leak. "Ah- Y-your hand... S-so good.." he moaned, Elias without a doubt having a massive boner at that moment. He is ready to pounce on the small king.

**STOMP STOMP STOMP-**

Both Elias and Hosuh look at the door, "J-Jack of Diamond..." Hosuh stuttered.

"Er... Yes?"

"Did you lock the door?"

"OH SHI-"

Suddenly, the Jack of Club named Gavin Ng and the King of Heart, Ann bursted into the office. "ELIAS!" Both of the young duo excitedly called.

Both of them look at Elias, who's calmly doing his work. "Jeez, you two are an adult... Don't you ever learn how to knock?" Elias said it in a stern voice to the young adults that he used to babysit when they're younger. 

Gavin chuckled, "Sorry, sorry..." He playfully apologized, then he continued. "But dude, Elias! I just mastered a new trick that I can use for the Trial!" He excitedly told the older man, then Ann joined in. "Yeah, Gavin looks so cool when he did it!"

It seemed like they didn't noticed that there's a king hiding under the table, carefully stayed quiet. While leaving Elias to deal with Ann and Gavin, Hosuh bit his lower lip and look at his cock. He is at the around the edge to let go his desires, it is frustrating and painful for him to hold it in. He kept on debating whether to rub himself and let go probably the loudest moan ever or just letting his horny cock twitching and begging to be touch.

He let go a soft whimper, which caught Elias' attention. "That's nice Gavin, can you please let me finish my work first? Then I'll join you for your sword practice."

Gavin puffed his cheeks. "Whhaaaat? Do you know how hard it is to conviced Stephen to let me come to your kingdom? Plus, he have the same job as you right now but he is wasting his time by reading his weeb comic." 

Elias rolled his eyes without looking at the other jack, "Then you better scold him and say that he need to do it this instant. The concil have their 'particular' perks and peeves in documents." He sighed. 

Hearing at Ann and Gavin still talking with Elias, Hosuh huffed. He couldn't believe how desperate and needy he is right now, he wanted to buck his hips and being groped. The king look at his friend's legs and slowly moved his eyes upwards. "H-holy shit..." The king whisped and covered his mouth, looking at how huge the bulge in Elias's dark red pants.

His eyes grew wider and his flushed face definitely made Hosuh felt something... _Lust._

Back to Elias, he is still sitting on the chair, listening to Ann and Gavin talking about the trial. "Guys, please I aaAAAhn-" Elias covered his mouth about be continue to let it all go, covering his face with his arms on the table.

"Woah- Elias, are you okay?" Ann asked in concern, she noticed Elias's face is deeply red too. "Do you have a fever?" Both Anne and Gavin grew even more worried when Elias only replied with a nod, they both exchanged glances and walked closer.

The Jack of Diamond quickly act up, "I'm fine, I'm fine! Just pulled a muscle." He look up and weakly smiled at them. 

Under the table, Hosuh is gently placed his soft lips on the jack's boner. He stuck his tongue out and and licking it slowly through the pants. He just observed at Elias's body language, seeing he tensed up so sudden as soon as he lick it. Hosuh gave his light touches on Elias's inner thighs before giving the boner some needy kisses. 

Hosuh could feel his heart beat like a jackhammer, nervous of getting caught.. But it's pretty exciting for him.

"Hey Elias? Are you sure you're alright?" Gavin questioned the other jack. Elias smiled, "Ye-yeah.. I- Ngh, I'm a bit dizzy... Sleeping late recently!" He lied. Elias took a glance at the corner of his eyes and saw Hosuh started to nuzzled his face on the bulge, the string of saliva is still attached on his pants, making the cock grew to be more painful and twitching like crazy, begging to escape from the fabric. 

When Gavin called out Elias one more time, Elias changed his attention to his friends. He tried his best to ignore Hosuh's desperation and lustful lips, he always knew how sexy Hosuh can be but he is definitely not prepared for it.

The king under the table kept looking on the twitching bulge, he giggled softly and licked his lips. Hosuh opened his mouth, biting on Elias's zipper with the end of his teeth and slowly pulling it down. Elias gulped as he felt it but then, Hosuh gave the boner a light kiss before pulling Elias's underwear down.

"O-oh.." Hosuh let go a small gasp, he can't believe that his childhood friend have a huge ten inch member standing in front of him. Hosuh took a deep breath and needily stuck his tongue out to give Elias a blowjob. 

He started with kissing the tip and placed it inside his mouth, twirling it with his tongue. When he pulled his mouth away, Hosuh put his finger tips on his lips. Embarrassingly realized what he just did, but he likes it. The silverette running his wet tongue on Elias's length, from the top until at the base. 

Hosuh look at his own boner, still painful but he didn't want to exposed himself in front of these people.

Elias, who's kept on twitch and held himself from bucking himself into Hosuh's mouth. He have never been this horny and he really want to fuck the king's face or just hold him.

"Guys... I think I want to take quick nap.." Elias lied again, he actually have a lot of energy to use on Hosuh.

"Ooh.. Okay Elias." Ann smiled, she nudged Gavin to say something since Gavin stayed quiet. Gavin is actually a little sad since he really wanted to show off his new moves. "Oh, it's fine Elias! Take care alright, buddy!" Gavin waved his hand before exited the office.

As soon as the young duo left, Elias let a loud sigh escaped. He look at Hosuh, who is still indeed giving Elias's junk some needy kisses. "H-H-HOSUH!" Elias called out, he slapped his own mouth in shocked.

Hosuh pulled his mouth away, letting the string of saliva to be attached, "Oh- Elias.. Um.. Do you like it?" He asked innocently. Elias threw himself back at the chair and released all of the muscles that he have been holding in, "God damn it Hosuh... That's hot as fuck..." He cursed, exhaling the air he held in.

The King of Spade giggled and crawled out of the table, he making himself comfortable on top of the heterochromiac eyes guy. He shamelessly crossed his legs and let Elias' laps stayed in between. Hosuh leaned on Elias's body and rest his head on his friend's chests.

Elias look at his crush with a loving eyes, he's just appreciating how cute Hosuh is and he shyly playing with the king's ponytail. He have always wanted to be this close with Hosuh, let Hosuh be comfortable with him and... He is just so happy seeing Hosuh smiling at him.

"I could just kiss you right now..."

Hosuh heard it perfectly, he titled his head up and look at Elias with an embarrassed face. "E-Elias.. What..?" He widen his eyes, feeling his cheeks grew rosy. Elias shyly smirked at him, "Yeah.." He softly replied, then continued. "Can I kiss you?" 

Elias adjusting himself to sit properly, placing his hand behind Hosuh as a support. Hosuh is still blushing like a mad man seeing how much Elias have grown, he is definitely buff and have strong muscles. Jacks of every kingdom need to do a daily training before officially be a Jack. But Elias have always took extra precaution to protect his little brother, Daniel.

After realizing that he have been staring at Elias, Hosuh face away of embarrassement. "No," Elias said gently, softly tugging on Hosuh's shirt. "I want to look at you."

Hosuh blushed slightly, but turned to face him. Elias pressed his nose against his and gently stroked his hair. The blue haired guy gently gripped Hosuh's chin and gave him a nervous but yet cute look, "Hosuh, can I kiss you?" 

The silverette slowly nodded and gave Elias a cute smile. Elias drew him into a kiss, and Hosuh felt lightheaded, his eyes fluttering shut. The jack moved his lips against his firmly, knowing that Hosuh didn't want to go too fast but still unable to completely control himself. Elias moved his hand down to the small of his back, gently rubbing.

Hosuh began to needily kissing Elias, unable to get enough of the jack's lips. Elias poked out his tongue and slowly ran it on Hosuh's lips. Hosuh softly whimpered a bit, but he let it happen. 

As Elias is living in his dream, he noticed that Hosuh gently and shyly grinding himself on Elias's bare cock. He felt Hosuh's erection poking his stomach and wiggled a bit to tease him. The thin skirt allowed a considerable amount of friction, but not enough. His hips involuntarily bucked, then decided to grind against his friend, anything to relieve his aching cock.

The shy jack took a peek to look at Hosuh, but it seems like didn't noticed that his hips began to move itself. Not gonna lie, he forgot about their erections. Elias stopped kissing his crush and brushing his bangs away, to look at his beautiful blue eyes.

Hosuh look at him with a confuse expression. "Elias? What's wrong?" He asked, his hips are still moving, letting their boners meeting each other.

Elias softly moaned, hearing it made Hosuh shivered. "Hosuh..." He said the king's name. He pointed his index finger at their cocks, kissing each other. Hosuh look at it and his face grew warmer and redder. "I-I-... Oh my..." He cried, covering his flushed face and stop moving his lower body.

The jack gave out a small chuckle and gently held Hosuh's hands, exposing his blushing face. 

"How about you leave this to me?" Elias suggested, he hugged both of the the boners together in his hand and began to gently stroking it together.

Hosuh's cheeks have a deep shade of red, seeing how huge Elias's cock compared to him. It is big and the messy pubic hair of him only made Hosuh felt hornier. His own pale slender dick agreed with him, keeping twitching and begging to be stroke.

"You're so god damn sexy, Hosuh.." He whispered, moving his hand a bit faster than before. Hosuh groaned at the much needed contact, and grinded against Elias's palm. He needed more. He was finally in the moment, no longer afraid and shy, and he needed release more than anything. "Mm, Eliiaass..." he begged.

Elias look at him in surprise, he will forever be like that whenever Hosuh moaned out his name. Elias ran his thumb over the tip with his another hand, then palmed the head. Hosuh squirmed and moaned loudly, ignoring if people outside of the office could hear it.

"Say it again." Elias said lustfully, looking Hosuh in the eyes.

Hosuh blushed. "I need you, Elias..." He whispered.

It made Elias to move his hands even faster to pleasure the king... And himself, but mostly Hosuh. The silverette felt a warm feeling of heat started to pool on the tip of his head, "E-Elias! S-slow down, I'm close to-" He stopped, unable to bring himself to say it when Elias gripped their cocks together, strong and hard.

"Ahhhhnn! Elias!" Hosuh blurted, slightly embarrassed about how loud he had been, but in too much pleasure to keep quiet.

Elias's stomach fluttered at his name being yelled while his crush climaxed and sensed the warm liquid shoot onto his own blue thin shirt. 

Witnessing how beautiful Hosuh is, Elias felt his muscle began to tense up. "Shit- H-Hosuh-" His words were cut off when he squirted the warm white cum, mixing it his Hosuh's liquid.

"S-shit!" Elias exhaled, looking at the mess he made on Hosuh. "I'm so sorry!" He apologized, letting Hosuh hugged him as a support while him pulled the chair closer towards the table. Elias opened drawer to grab so tissues. 

The king merely looked confused, and was shocked that he wasn't all that bothered by having his Elias's cum on his shirt. He reached up and touched it slightly, and looked at his fingers. He slowly brought up his finger to his mouth and gave it a small lick. The blue haired guy stared at him wide-eyed. He looked to the side as if deep in thought.

"I... I actually like it?" Hosuh said it bluntly, it made Elias faceplamed and chuckled. "Glad you like it Angel..." He smiled, wiping of the liquid off Hosuh's shirt and skirt. Some of them are on Hosuh's thighs too.

Hosuh look at him, "You... Called me 'Angel'..." He pointed it out.

Elias slapped his hand onto his mouth. Hosuh strictly told him to stop calling him that after his arguement with Daniel. "I-I-I'M-" 

"I miss that..."

Elias look at Hosuh, the king had a warm smile on his face. He moved his hands to cup the the king's face, Elias rested his forehead against Hosuh's and laughed. "I.. Me too.." A tear rolled down on his face, he is so happy to know that he just held his crush and started to talk to him again normally.

Hosuh stroked the blue hair away from covering Elias's beautiful heterochromia teary eyes, "You always give your friends a nickname..." He shyly said it, then he continued, "Can I give you one too?"

"Sure Angel, what do you want me to call you?"

"My... Boyfriend."

* * *

"Stephen, you should've seen Elias!" Gavin said, circling in front of his brother on the carpet. It might left a mark on the carpet too. "His face is so red and kinda sweaty."

The guy with a purple mohawk look at him and rose one of his eyebrows, questioning his life choices while filling in the documents.

"Gavin, trust me..." He began to speak, looking back at his papers. "There's a person under his table giving him a blowjob." He finished it.

The swordman jack changed his attention at his king. "Bro- GROSS!" Gavin gagged, "Why do you talk to me about 'that'!? I'M YOUR BROTHER!" He yelled but Stephen just look at him blankly and shrugged as a reply.

Gavin still shivered with Stephen's idea, "There's no way Elias, the person who I look up to.. Is into that!" Gavin spoke, then he continued. "Giving a BJ... In public-" The blue haired swordman said it as he's having a crisis.

"First of all, it is not in public... It's his office." Stephen yawned, probably bored with his job. "Secondly, you didn't knock... Give a man a time to get laid"

Gavin made a vomitting sound, "Why are you so weird..." He gave his brother a disgusted look. Stephen just smile to himself, "I mean, I don't mind having a dude or a lady giving me a blowjob." He said it, then he look at Gavin. "You wouldn't know if someone giving me one right now under my table too."

Then he gave himself an uproar laughter while banging his fist on the table. Gavin just look at him blankly before exited the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is NOT canon in Kardverse :') But I hope you guys enjoyed it, I haven't write... Uh... "Smut" for like, so long. Sooo, sorry if this is bad and I probably just wasted your time...


End file.
